Germ is Unhappy
by BrickmasterGuy
Summary: In which Germ has a somewhat brief flurry of self-deprecating thoughts as he worries about his future. He also does a little cry. Germ is gay because I WANT HIM TO BE OKAY? *Cover art made by dizzy-drawer on Tumblr*


This town was boring. This job was boring. Germ's life was boring. Day after day he came into the Snack Falcon and made minimum wage so that he could…? Buy food?

Germ simply didn't have any idea what he wanted to do in his life. He was acting like Mae. She had no idea what day it even was half the time. But at least she had a girlfriend. And Gregg had a boyfriend! Ugh. Dating sites didn't work well enough. Doesn't help when you have nothing to brag about.

'Oh, yeah, me? Well, I make minimum wage at a stoner's paradise and live in the woods in a town you don't know and wouldn't want to know. Wanna date me?'

Ugh. It didn't help that he didn't look all that good either. Sure, Gregg called him hot when he was drunk that one time, and that was flattering and all, but he also forgot he was friends with Mae. He wasn't allowed near alcohol after that, practically getting alcohol poisoning.

Germ smiled, stifling a laugh. That was a fun party. Too bad he just sat on the floor playing games the whole time.

Germ's brief smile and moment of joy faded away as he remembered how terrible he was. He barely even talked to them. Why was he such a weird idiot all the time? Couldn't he just try to have a conversation. One that was normal?

Germ continued to sit around on his folding chair. The Snack Falcon fucking sucked. Germ understood why Gregg was constantly leaving all the time; no one bought anything.

At least he got paid. It was just barely worth having his job when he was making a few dollars an hour, or whatever his salary was. Whatever it was it sucked, anyway. He couldn't move out of his parent's house. He couldn't even save up to buy stuff if he wanted to. He'd die before he got enough.

What would he even buy with that money? He didn't even have a plan for his life. Go to college? Move away? He definitely couldn't stay at this stupid job for the rest of his life, and he couldn't live in his parent's house forever. But, what would he do? If he got a job, what would it be? If he moved out, where would it be?

Heh. It was almost comical. He was eighteen and yet already having a midlife crisis. Maybe he would start to gray and complain about kids these days.

That was a better life plan than what he had, though, wouldn't it?

Ugh. Why couldn't Germ just distract himself with stupid comedy? Was he fucking depressed or something?

Maybe he could ask Gregg how to get his life together. He was the least responsible person he knew, besides Mae, and yet he managed to move out with his boyfriend. Well, it was because of Angus, wasn't it? Maybe he could get his Angus. Hmm, well, he was trying to do that exact thing, wasn't he? Get a boyfriend? Ugh.

Maybe if he saved up for the majority of his life, he could save up enough to leave Possum Springs and move to Bright Harbor or something. And then… get another minimum wage job? Goddamnit. He needed know what job he would get if he did move away. And even then, he would probably need a new job if he even wanted to ever move away. But, if he wanted to get a new job he would have to live somewhere else. It was a terrible cycle of shit. A terrible, complex cycle of complete garbage.

He sounded like a broken record. And not a good one. He was like one that just talked about how the economy sucked or something. Just, like, a disgruntled conservative's ramblings.

Maybe he just needed to hang out with Rabies. Oh right, he couldn't. Rabies was fucking dead. He died just a few weeks ago. Germ still couldn't get used to that.

Possum Springs sucked. Everything in the crappy timeline of Possum Springs ended in the worst possible way. It was in the middle of nowhere. It had a cult. It was dying. It allowed Rabies to die. It allowed Casey to die. It allowed his brother to die.

Fuck. His eyes started tearing up. This wasn't a good place to start crying. There were people walking about, and yet Germ was just starting to cry like an idiot. Germ hadn't even been this expressive in months. This was why he couldn't get a boyfriend, though. He was just such a useless person in general.

Casey didn't deserve what he got. His brother didn't deserve what he got, either. Neither did Rabies. No one did, really. Possum Springs was just the town of worst case scenarios. Unless you left, you would succumb to its terrible effects.

Germ really needed to stop crying in the middle of his shift. He had covered his face with his hat, but he was sure that someone outside had seen him. Crying his eyes out like an idiot.

Maybe Germ could ask Mae about going to go see Dr. Hank. That would be a solution, right? God, Germ needed a drink of something.


End file.
